Barney Meet Jay and Silent Bob (battybarney2014's version)
'''Barney Meets Jay and Silent Bob '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 1994. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids to meet Jay and Silent Bob. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Carlos *Michael *Min *Jason *Shawn *Scott *Ann *Jay *Silent Bob Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Jay and Sillent Bob (tune to: Sailing, Sailing) #The Airplane Song #The Traffic Light Song #The Wheels on the Bus #London Town #My Aunt Came Back #The Three Bears Rap #Mister Sun #What I Want to Be #That's a Home to Me #The Stranger Song #Please and Thank You #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *Friends are Forever Notes *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Three Wishes". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Anyway You Slice It". *Michael wears the same soccor clothes from "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!.. *Min wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Jason wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Once Upon A Time". *Scott wear the white shirt and white pants. *Ann wear the orange shirt and blue jeans. *This features the only appearences of Wendy and Ann. *After the "Barney Theme Song, when the kids are playing in the school playground, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael, Amy and their parents are eating breakfast) is used. *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life and tells the kids about playing in the school playground. *After "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *Before "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are going to ride on a big double decker city tour bus. And Then, he uses his magic to put on his city bus driver's hat, city bus driver's jacket, and city bus driver shoes. *"After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear. *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: I just love playing together! *Min: It sure is. *Carlos: What are we going to do, today, Barney. *Barney: Well, It's a special day and that means we can play! *Kids: Yay!! *Michael's voice: Hello! *Scott: Hmmm. I wonder who said that. *Jason: I don't know. *Barney: I wonder who's making that sound. *Michael's voice: Can I play, too? *Min: Do you know that's making that sound? *Barney: Yes. I think It's coming from over there. Look! *(Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: It's Michael! *Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking to my soccer game to stop and say "hello". Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:1994